crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
League of Dapper Individuals
The League of Dapper Individuals are a team of strange, skilled and most importantly gentlemanly individuals who come together every week to exchange ideas, go on adventures and sometimes just have a nice cup of tea. History The league was founded in the 1800s by a Mister Skulduggery Pleasant who created it simplely because he was bored. For hundreds of years the league have met and saved the galaxy from multiple minor non threatening threats. The Gentlemen's Club The Gentlemen's Club is the weekly meeting place and the home the league. The manoy was orginal bought by Skulduggery when he was alive and soon became the HQ for his league. The mansion is located in Berkshire in England. Members Skulduggery Pleasant Skulduggery Pleasant was the founding member of the league back in 1842 because he was bored one day and wanted something to do. he lead the league on a few adventures before being killed by an somewhat annoyed necormancer. 200 years later Skulduggery came back to life simply because he found the afterlife too boring. Along the years Skulduggery learnt a small amount of spells such as fire, air and water manipulation, telepathic commication and ironically healing magic. Sir Waddles Sir Waddles is a emperor penguin who joined the league in the early 2000s. Waddles joined the group after showing incredible intelligence infront of the league while they were visiting the zoo. Waddles aided the league on their quest to save the royal family from being assassined and because of this was knighted by her majesty the queen and became a sir. Trivia: *Waddles is half hawk on his mothers side. *Dispite being very intelligent Waddles cannot speak. *Like many of the mortal members of the league he has drunk from the fountine of youth explaning why he has lived so long. Rainbowcorn Mk II Beta Rainbowcorn was once a normal unicorn who joined the group in the 1940s after being discovered by the league on their quest for the Holy Grail. 100 years later Rainbowcorn was killed by a group of terrorists, however Rainbowcorn's brain was saved and was put into a robotic body, Rainbowcorn was now reborn as a cyborg. Rainbowcorn is now inbuilt with a rainbow generator which creates his main and tail, a rainbow incineration horn cannon and can now run at 300 MPH. Earl Palm Earl Palm is a small potted Palmtree that was recovered from vietnam after the war. Earl Palm was discovered by the league while they visited vietnam while on one of their many adventures and Skulduggery picked up on Earl Palms thoughts and decided to take the tree back home to england with him. It turns out that the fez that is permanently attached to him contains the souls of hundreds of dead soldiers, all of which come together to make one consciousness. Trivia *Because of all the souls of dead soldiers in his head Earl Palm constantly gets war flash backs making him suffer from extreme PTSD. Man-Thing Man-Thing is a huge, hulking, hideous creature that was discovered by the league while investigating a recently polluted swamp. Man-Thing stands at around 7 foot but dispite this is very gentle and was adopted into the league after it saved them from another creature that spawned from the swamp. Other than this Man-Thing could be called somewhat dumb as it struggles with very simple tasks, however it has been shown to be a very good butler and helps serve tea at the leagues weekly meetings. Tea Tank The Tea Tank (TT for short) is an old tank which was bought by Skulduggery at an auction. When orginally bought the TT was old and in a state of almost disrepair but the league managed to repair it and added extra features it orginally didn't have. One of these being an A.I called Tea-na who apon activation become infatuated with Sir Waddles and because of this will only allow him to drive her. Another major feature that was added was the ability to make tea inside of it and also fire gallons of it from its cannon. The Gentlemen's Club Orginnaly known as Oscar McCarth, the young entrepreneur started his life selling baseball bats at the end of the 19th century. However one day a old gipsy came to his stall, Oscar wishing to make big bucks with this buissness charges the gipsy thousands of pounds just for one bat. The gipsy, outraged at this cursed Oscar and infused his soul into the very bat he tried to sell here. Oscar now lives his life as a sentient bat and the right hand weapon of Skullduggary after he bought him from an old mytical item shop. World Famous Pugilist Tommy Ray Handley Tommy Ray Handley is without the doubt the world best pugilist whos punches are bale to break speeding trains. Tommy joined the club soon after his first big win and went on to adventure with the club for years to come. When drinking from the fountain of youth something went from and though Tommy does not age physically his mind does and he has gone senile. Category:Team Category:Good Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Alien-king's Characters